DP177
}} A Grand Fight for Winning! (Japanese: 決着ライバル対決！ヒカリＶＳノゾミ！！ Decisive Rival Showdown! VS !!) is the 177th episode of the , and the 643rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 20, 2010 and in the United States on October 9, 2010. Blurb The grand finale is under way at the Pokémon Contest Grand Festival, and it's sure to be an unforgettable battle! Just as they hoped, longtime friends and rivals Dawn and Zoey are facing off against each other for the title of Top Coordinator. And since each of them is using a Pokémon that the other has never battled against, the round promises to be full of surprises! Zoey's Gallade and Glameow start off strongly, displaying Zoey's brilliant strategic mind. But the team of Dawn, Piplup, and Togekiss is formidable indeed, and as we near the end of the battle, both sides appear to be evenly matched. Time is called while the battle is still in full swing, and the two are still neck-and-neck. When points are tabulated, Zoey's total barely edges out Dawn's, and so Zoey is declared Top Coordinator! Dawn has learned a lot on her journey already and she takes losing in her stride, bidding farewell to Zoey. Then Ash learns that Volkner, Leader of the Sunyshore Gym, has invited Ash back for their Gym Battle. So our heroes set off for their next adventure, with a cheerful Dawn as part of the gang! Plot During and Zoey's impending Contest Battle, Marian makes her announcement and Dawn sends out and while Zoey sends out and , evolved from her . checks Gallade out on his Pokédex when suddenly Johanna arrives to cheer on her daughter. Ash and are surprised but quickly make room for her. Dawn tells Piplup and Togekiss to do their best as they are going against Zoey. Dawn starts out with having Piplup jump on Togekiss's back and Togekiss flying up and using . Piplup surrounds the Aura Sphere with . Zoey has Glameow use to cut the Aura Sphere in half and Gallade uses to pop the Bubble Beam into a circling sparkling show causing Dawn to loses points as she stares at the sparkles in a daze while Fantina admires it greatly. Togekiss flies towards Gallade and Glameow then flies up. While distracted, Piplup starts to use , however Zoey has Glameow use . Glameow leaps at Piplup causing him to , and Glameow then slams its paws together sending Piplup flying. Dawn loses more points now having 3/4ths of her full score. Piplup recovers and Zoey has Gallade use on Togekiss. Dawn tells Togekiss to use . Togekiss dodges the Vacuum Wave and fires the Air Slash but Gallade back-flips and dodges it. Zoey and Gallade look up at Togekiss, and Zoey knows not to underestimate it. Both Dawn and Zoey lose points. Gallade uses and Glameow uses . The Signal Beam hits Glameow's tail and Glameow spins its tail creating a spinning whirlpool stream of Signal Beam. Piplup reacts with and Glameow fires the Signal-Tail combination. Togekiss uses Aura Sphere on Whirlpool and Whirlpool glows like Aura Sphere. The two attacks collide and creates a beautiful fireworks display. Dawn and Zoey lose points; Dawn at 1/2 her original and Zoey at 3/4ths hers. Gallade uses , increasing his attack power while Togekiss uses while spinning; Zoey loses points. Glameow charges at Togekiss with Shadow Claw and Dawn wonders why Zoey would use a move against a like Togekiss. Togekiss charges at Glameow with and Gallade begins using Psycho Cut. Piplup retaliates with and collides with Gallade creating a bright flash. In the flash, Glameow jumps past Togekiss and lands on its tail to bounce onto Togekiss's back. After the flash fades away, Dawn wonders where Togekiss is only to find her in the air, flying around in panic trying to get Glameow off her back. Dawn loses points. Johanna comments on Zoey's strategy and Ash tells Togekiss and Dawn to hold on. Glameow uses but Togekiss's Safeguard blocks it, surprising both Zoey and Glameow. Fantina comments how wonderful it was and Dawn and Zoey lose points; Zoey a little bit under half and Dawn at 1/4th her original. Dawn tells Piplup to help Togekiss and Zoey tells Gallade to block him. Gallade uses Vacuum Wave but Piplup dodges it with his spin technique and forward flips onto Gallade's head into the air. Zoey is shocked and Piplup uses Hydro Pump to knock Glameow off Togekiss's back. Togekiss swings underneath Piplup and soars away with him, and Zoey loses points. Gallade uses Psycho Cut but Togekiss easily dodges. Princess Salvia, Freesia, Lila, Candice with her class, and are seen watching the final on TV. Zoey has Gallade use Psycho Cut again to separate Dawn's Pokémon and Togekiss flies straight up to dodge. However the attack follows them and Piplup can see it gaining speed. Before it can hit, Piplup shoves off Togekiss's back with his feet, pushing both of them clear as the attack flies past between them but separating them as Zoey wanted. Dawn gets anxious and has Piplup initiate Whirlpool as he falls while Togekiss charges towards Gallade and Glameow then flies upward in an attempt to distract Zoey. Piplup fires the Whirlpool but Glameow catches it with Iron Tail and while Togekiss flies away with Piplup, Gallade disperses it with Vacuum Wave creating a beautiful sparkling effect. Dawn tells Piplup to use Peck and Togekiss use Sky Attack. Togekiss glows and charges then Piplup hops on Togekiss's head and his beak glows and grows. Piplup's beak shines a white light that turns red and surrounds both Piplup and Togekiss with Piplup's beak the only thing not in the red light; the two looking like a rocket or missile being launched with the beak being the rocket/missile and the red light being the fire. Fantina comments on the combination and Zoey loses points, now being a little bit behind Dawn. Zoey tells Gallade to use Psycho Cut and Glameow to use Thunderbolt. Gallade jumps and initiates Psycho Cut while Glameow lifts its tail up. As Gallade lands on Glameow's tail, Glameow uses Thunderbolt and gives Psycho Cut an electric charge. Gallade jumps up and Dawn becomes excited and cheers Togekiss and Piplup on. Gallade fires the electrified Psycho Cut and still shots of Piplup on Togekiss, Gallade, Glameow, Zoey, then Dawn flash. Togekiss and Piplup collide with the Psycho Cut and a major explosion erupts along with a bright flash. Togekiss and Piplup are stumbling backwards and Gallade is falling backwards. Zoey and Dawn try to stand on their feet as the sheer force of the explosion is pushing them back. Togekiss and Piplup land on their feet while Gallade lands and gets in a battle pose. Dawn and Zoey both lose points, the smoke clears, and time runs out. Dawn and Zoey quickly look to the board and it is revealed that while both only have a few points left, Zoey has a couple of more than Dawn, and is declared the winner of the Grand Festival. Dawn looks disappointed and everyone cheers for Zoey. Ash, Brock, Johanna, and are sad that Dawn lost. Gallade and Glameow hug Zoey and Dawn picks up Piplup. She tells Piplup and Togekiss they both did a great job and congratulates Zoey. Jessie is furious that Dawn lost and decides to quit Contests and throws away her Jessilina costume, stomping away as she decides to rededicate herself fully to Team Rocket and capturing Pikachu. Zoey is awarded the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator and the Sinnoh Grand Festival comes to an end. Dawn finishes changing and comes out of the dressing room to find her proud mother waiting in the hallway with her friends. She hugs her being happy that she was there and gives her back the Ribbon she gave her before her journey. Dawn says she doesn't need it anymore as she now has her own. Nurse Joy then appears and informs Ash that she took a call from Volkner, to pass on that the Sunyshore City Gym is fully repaired and he will be waiting for him. Ash becomes excited knowing he will soon be battling for his final Badge. Dawn and Zoey are now outside talking and Nando comes out and congratulates the two on a fine battle before leaving. Zoey says she is going back to Snowpoint City as Candice is going to be throwing a party in her honor, and tells Dawn that she is welcome to accompany her, but Dawn says she is going to stay with Ash and support him during the Sinnoh League. Zoey tells Dawn goodbye and leaves. Dawn then sends out , , , and and thanks them, along with Piplup, for all their hard work getting into the Grand Festival and for the performances that got her to the final before telling that they will do even better in the next one. Major events * Zoey's is revealed to have evolved into a . * Zoey defeats in the final round of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. * Zoey receives the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. * learns that the Sunyshore Gym is fully repaired and Volkner is ready for their Gym . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Zoey * * Nando * Ursula * Fantina * Candice * Johanna * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Princess Salvia * Freesia * Lila * Jeremiah * Snowpoint Trainers' School students * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Zoey's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * This episode marks a year since last earned a Gym Badge, by far the longest period between Badge wins in the series. * 's appearance in this episode means that (with the expected exception of who wouldn't appear until a few years later) all non- have appeared in an episode of the anime at some point. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley 2, By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ (New Arrangement Version), and music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea and Pokémon 4Ever are used in this episode. * Every opponent has beaten in the finals of a Pokémon Contest made cameos in the episode, except for . * This episode marks the final appearances of Dawn's Pachirisu and for the , though they later made cameo appearances in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * This episode also marks the final appearances of Zoey, Ursula, Marian, Raoul Contesta, and Mr. Sukizo. * Both Zoey and Dawn used their first and their most recently obtained Pokémon; Zoey used her and her , while Dawn used her and her . * Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! followed this episode in the dub. * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. * The dub title is named after the song "It's a Grand Night for Singing" from the musical State Fair. Errors * At the end of the last episode, when Marian is announcing Dawn and Zoey competing in the finals, there was a table with the Ribbon Cup right in front of her. In this episode, it's missing. * When Zoey's victory was shown on the scoreboard, Gallade's upper body was colored white on the screen. This was corrected on another scene, but wrong again when it appeared a third time. * In the scene where Johanna talks to and near the beginning of the episode (after the opening theme), when Brock turns his head, an afterimage of his hair and shoulders can be seen. * was used even though used before. * At the end of the episode, Nando has no eye underneath his hair. * When Marian announces that only twenty seconds are left on the clock, there is a gap at the bottom where you can see the background instead of seeing her torso and arms. DP177 error.png|Error DP177 Nando missing eye error.png|Nando's missing eye Dub edits * The English version used a vocal song, This is the Moment, in place of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ (New Arrangement Version). In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 177 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Grand Festival episodes de:Die Entscheidung! es:EP646 fr:DP177 it:DP177 ja:DP編第177話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第175集